La fama ya no importa
by miharu vargas
Summary: En la vida Lovino se sentía bien con la vida que llevaba hasta ahora con su hermano como cantantes y Alfred como su buen amigo le ayudaba en todo, pero Lovino nunca imagino encontrarse nuevamente y sentirse acosado por su ex-pareja de preparatoria, la persona que había echo que el italiano se alejara de su primo. Antonio por otro lado lo único que quiere enamorarlo nuevamente.


Lo único que es mio es la creación del texto

Hetalia es de su legitimo dueño.

* * *

**Cap 1 : El encuentro de la persona olvidada.**

Ciao soy Lovino Vargas, como se podrían dar cuenta soy italiano. Si se no debería hablar de toda mi vida solo quiero contar algo que pase y por dios no quiero que se repita….¡POR NADA! De este mundo,

Soy como cualquier joven de 25 años y ¿eso que?...Con mi hermano menor Feliciano siempre andábamos de ciudad en ciudad haciendo eventos (ya que cantamos), o tratamos de llamar la atención de las chicas bonitas.

-Fratello~. – dice tan animado como siempre mi estúpido hermano.

- Que cosa quieres Feliciano. – Le respondí de mala gana, como lo suelo hacer.

Me queda mirando, por mi forma de responderle con su cara de " Que te hice fratello?". Pero como siempre tengo que mirarle de buena manera.

-Sabes fratello~ Alfred~ nos invito a España! –Sonríe de manera animosa.

-Iremos de vacaciones… ¡Por fin! –exclame ansioso de la noticia.

Yo nunca pensé que al llegar, a donde el idiota de Alfred, se le ocurriera mandarnos a hacer un evento allá… Todo por que el bastardo tiene tantos lujos y a nosotros nos deja botados. Bueno me desvíe, la cosa que cuando llegamos a donde ese idiota que piensa hamburguesas, nos mira con su sonrisa imbécil.

-Hello chicos! Por fin llegaron, están listos?.Nos dice a gritos, aunque estábamos en su maldito lado.

-Nos iremos de vacaciones?!- exclamo mi hermano entusiasmado.

-Hahaha! No! Van a ir a hacer un evento a España!- Ríe, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura creyéndose un héroe el imbécil este.

-Como diavolo?! Danos un respiro!-Exaltado fruncí el ceño.

-Good! Vayámonos ahora – No pareció el haberme oído, y nos llevo a ambos a rastras,

-Maldición idiota no me tironees! –reclame, tratando de hacer que ese idiota me suelte.

-Ok, Ok Lovi~ no te enojes, si ya estamos en el lugar donde esta el avión!.- A viva voz, el idiota grita con todas sus fuerzas, apuntando un avión de lujo.

-Ve~! Esta genial Alfred! – Mas entusiasmado, aplaude mi hermano.

-Nee… os vamos acá?- Quede impresionado pero trate de disimularlo, hasta los ojos me llegaron a brillar por lo ansioso que estaba.

- Obvio que nos iremos aquí, ustedes son unos artistas! – nos da leves golpes casi empujándonos al avión.

Comencé empujando al idiota de Feliciano para que suba, siguiendo yo y al ultimo Alfred Aunque este se quedo mirando a un rubio, ingles para ser preciso. El ingles se acerco a la escalera, subió enfrentando a Alfred y a mí.

-Donde demonios se iban sin mi?!-Molesto, el tipo frunce el ceño.

-Quien eres?...no me acuerdo haberte visto….-Lo mire, cuando cruzaba mis brazos

El mira donde estoy.

-Lo siento….no me presente…Soy Arthur Kirkland – da una reverencia.

-Y tu eres?-Me mira un tanto serio.-ah me acorde tu eres…-le alcance a interrumpir.

-Mi chiamo Lovino Vargas – digo mientras miraba a Alfred que se le notaba molesto con la presencia de Arthur.

-Perdón Arthur pero nosotros nos marchamos – Alfred me toma del brazo para entrar, tratando de alejar al ingles.

Arthur se cruzo de brazos, mirando detenidamente como entrábamos.

-Idiota! Yo manejo el avión – Arthur grita lo último antes de que Alfred le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Cuando Alfred cerro la puerta me quedo mirando, suspira y me vuelve a tironear hacia donde estaba Feliciano.

-Bien, Feliciano, Lovino la primera ciudad que van es a Madrid – Vuelve a sonreír como si nada el bastardo de Alfred.

-Ve~ a Madrid suena interesante - Dice mi hermano, yo en ese minuto estaba de acuerdo pero… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!

Alfred se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, Feliciano y yo hicimos lo mismo.

-Mientras nos podamos entretener mirando chicas bonitas, todo estaría bene-Suspiro, ambos me miraron asintieron con la cabeza. Alfred no del todo…el muy idiota se largo a reír…

El avión comenzó a elevarse por los aires, todos estábamos tranquilos ya que en cuestión de minutos habíamos llegado a Madrid, España. Al salir del avión nos dimos cuenta que había prensa que nos esperaba.

-Pero que?! Alfred ¿Cuándo? – Mire al idiota que estaba a mi lado riendo.

-Jeje yo no lo llame, se suponía que era secreto – Alfred se coloca serio, mirando fijamente hacia a mi.

Comenzamos a movernos con dificultad por la cantidad de gente.

Logramos llegar a la limusina que el idiota de Alfred había contratado.

-Ve~ hay muchas chicas lindas Lovino! – Feliciano comienza a saludar a todas las chicas españolas….y si que eran bonitas.

-Si son muy lindas Feliciano – les sonreí, como galán italiano que soy. Cuando hablaba con mi hermano.

Antes de subirme al vehiculo mire hacia todos lados cuando note que alguien observaba en una reacción vi a un joven de unos 26 años de piel morena, pelo castaño oscuro y de ojos verdes, me sonreía dulcemente, ese idiota español me provoco, haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Pero que diavolo?! – me asuste un poco al sentirme jalado hacia el vehículo Cerré la puerta sin despegar mi vista de aquel español.

-Nee~ Lovino ¿que miras tanto? – Alfred me pica la cara. Reaccione desviando su mano.

-Deja de joderme con eso! – molesto, tome la guitarra eléctrica que no soltaba nunca.

Feliciano avisa al hombre que nos fuéramos, mientras que Alfred abrió la ventanilla de arriba sacando su cabeza. Yo tocaba calmadamente algunos acordes cuando sentí una vez mas la misma presencia de antes me gire y vi un auto rojo… si un bello deportivo rojo, que nos seguía.

-Alfred, Feli… ese auto nos ha seguido que rato – serio, reaccione hablándole a amboz.

-Ve~ cierto que desde que rato a estado siguiéndonos – sigue observando mi hermano, mientras me miraba de reojo.

-Es alguien de ojos verdes… pero no es Arthur este tipo es moreno – Habla desde arriba Alfred preocupado con la situación.

-Vamos a tener que perderle… - dije un poco intranquilo tras lo que había dicho Alfred.

El conductor de la limusina nos hace caso, en eso de perder a ese conductor desconocido que nos seguía.

-Ya estamos casi por llegar! – Alfred mira hacia todos lados, mirando por donde se encontraba el vehículo.

Con las palabras que dijo Alfred. Fue cuestión de segundos cuando llegamos, le dimos las gracias rápidamente al conductor de la limusina y apurados subimos hasta recepción.

-Buenas noches, las habitaciones de Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas y Alfred F. Jones – un tanto apurado Alfred, cuando nosotros mirábamos la entrada.

-Aquí están sus llaves señores, pueden ingresar a sus habitaciones – Dice la recepcionista sonriéndonos amablemente.

-Thank's you! – sube corriendo Alfred, yéndose en un instante.

-Grazie signorina~ - un tanto calmado pero asustado le agradece mi hermano a la señorita, igual yéndose por las escaleras.

-Grazie mille signorina… - yo mas calmado decidí subirme al ascensor, no iba a ser tan idiota como los que se fueron antes de mi.

Al subirme al ascensor, un tipo detiene que la puerta se cierre, entrando, se coloca a mi lado, el hecho de ladear la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba me daba miedo ya que solo había logrado visualizar unos ojos verdes que me hicieron acordar de aquel español del aeropuerto y el que nos seguía. Decidí mirar, grande fue mi sorpresa a ver que era el mismo español y en ese minuto estaba a mi lado, me aterraba mirarle ya que el me observaba, hasta que al fin molesto y cabreado rompí el silencio.

-Tu! Idiota cual es tu nombre? – fue lo primero que formule, no pude hacer algo mejor que preguntarle su nombre, ni si quiera estaba interesado en el.

Me sonrío, mirándome de frente.

-Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo – se iba acercando a mi – Quiero saber tu nombre? – se acerco demasiado a mi, me quería dar un ataque, no haberme subido al maldito ascensor, que no fuera real.

- S-soy Lovino Vargas – me sonroje, obviamente por que estaba cerca, ¡invadía mi espacio! Sentía su respiración en mi cuello, me quería morir en ese instante.

En ese momento, finalmente llegue al piso donde estaba mi habitación, con el tipo siguiéndome. Eso me incomodaba. Justo en ese minuto veo a Alfred ¡por fin alguien conocido!.

-Alfred! Idiota vez que llegaste cansado – Me acerque, molesto con los brazos cruzados.

-HAHAHA un hero como yo! No se cansa – se acerca a su puerta mientras yo lo miraba molesto.

-Bene…..y mi fratellino? – le pregunte mirando hacia todos lados.

-No, no lo se~ jejeje – reía como un idiota.

-Ve~ ve~ - se escuchaba a mi hermano, cansado al lugar donde estábamos.

Sonreí, ya no estaba solo con el bastardo ese tal Antonio pero aun así me sentía incomodo, por que Feliciano y Alfred se metieron a sus habitaciones, yo hice lo mismo, aunque mientras entraba las malditas maletas el español había entrado. El bastardo sonreía, cerré la puerta, suspiro y alcance a colgar mi abrigo cuando me vuelve a acorralar, me coloque nervioso ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!.

-Oye que te sucede? – me mira con esos ojos verdes, que ya no me daba aguante.

-NO VEZ! Bastardo, estoy cansado! – lo insulte, estaba demasiado sonrojado, ya no sabia que hacer.

Su respiración era muy cercana y rozaba mis labios con los suyos.

Maldición ya no estaba aguantando a este desconocido, sabia mis puntos débiles y los controlaba contra de mi.

Vuelve a sonreír. Me sonroje, desviando la mirada.

-Tu enserio parece que me conocías de antes… - me atreví a romper el silencio en verdad la situación me daba miedo, quería gritar y salir corriendo pero esta atrapado por Antonio.

"Antonio". El nombre daba vueltas en mi cabeza, parece que la había escuchado en mi juventud cuando tenía 16 años, por que me traía confianza y quien era este que al parecer sabía todo de mí.

-Si te conozco de antes… pero al parecer no me recuerdas – me susurra al oído haciendo que mi corazón latiera mil por hora. También note como Antonio se sonrojaba cuando me dice – Fuimos juntos en preparatoria, éramos… como decirlo – que me estaba diciendo ¿fuimos compañeros? Y que esta pasando yo me acuerdo de Gilbert, del idiota de mi primo Francis, Elizabetha y el señorito de Roderick pero… y Antonio. El me decía que fuimos en la misma preparatoria hasta que mi rostro se ilumino.

-Me acorde! – Exclame, tratando de escapar, sabia de quien se trataba, y el acordarme me provoco sentimientos que estaban en lo mas hondo de mi corazón.

Sonó el móvil, en realidad me sentía salvado por así decirle "a la campana".

-Alo?, si, Alfred! ¿Qué sucede? – el bastardo de Alfred me avisaba que bajara, por que tenia que ir al estadio donde estaba la presentación. Apague el móvil, busque mis llaves, mi abrigo, y la infaltable guitarra eléctrica saliendo con el español intentando detenerme.

No me atreví a bajar por el ascensor ya que iba con Antonio, así que por la escalera, fui casi volando llegue a la recepción donde me esperaba Feliciano y Alfred.

-Quien es el? – me pregunto Alfred.

-Es un conocido – le respondí como si nada.

Volví mi miraba hacia Antonio.

-Lo siento… pero debo irme – le tome las manos para que me soltara y rápidamente partimos dejando al español en la entrada.

Fuimos lo mas rápido al lugar donde daríamos concierto en frente de miles de personas.

Hasta que llegamos, preparamos todo el equipo y salimos al escenario, miramos con Feliciano a todos, las chicas que gritaban por nosotros, y… y ¿mis ex-compañeros? Que hacían ahí, entre en un transé.

Escuche el primer acorde de guitarra por parte de mi hermano avisando que teníamos que empezar.

Me mira y yo comencé lanzando acordes al igual que mi hermano, cantamos, olvidándonos por completo del tiempo, importándonos el solo disfrutar de la gente y el nuestro.

Hubo un entretiempo, para descansar, o estaba sentado en la oscuridad del escenario observando a la gente, cuando vi a Francis y Gilbert, trataban de subir hasta donde estaba.

-He! Lovi! Diles a estos que nos dejen saludarte – Grita el idiota de Gilbert mientras estaba apuntando a los guardias que protegían el ingreso.

Los miraba con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y me levante, acercándome a los guardias, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Señores, déjenlos pasar, son invitados míos – Calmado, les sonreí a los guardias.

-Pero… no tienen pase VIP – Me contesto uno de ellos.

-Entonces… llamare a Alfred para que traiga los malditos pases… - Suspire pesado, ya que el bastardo del guardia me comenzó a irritar.

Tome el celular de mi bolsillo y marque, en un instante Alfred estaba entregando los pases al idiota de mi primo Francis y al patatero de Gilbert.

-Danke Alfred! – Da un grito Gilbert feliz por haber pasado – Lovino! Cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estas? – Gilbert estaba feliz y eso se le notaba cuando el muy bastardo se lanzo encima.

-Bene…Gilbert…eh sto bene pero…- Baje la mirada, trataba de zafarme del abrazo, y cambie de tema un poco – Y como haz estado tu?.

-Bien, ahora mejor de haberte visto… - se abraza mas y tomo a Francis para unirlo a nuestro abrazo "amigable" – Ah y haz visto a Antonio?

-S-si ya lo vi… - Me trate de alejar, aunque no pude y yo quería evitar que vieran lo rojo y nervioso que estaba – Me dio miedo por que el bastardo parecía acosador.

-Je vois á quelle distance? – reía, el maldito bastardo pervertido de mi primo, me hizo sospechar. Pero el solo se delato – Menos mal que le había dicho a Antonio que no te acosara tanto por que te asustaría Lovi~

-No! Perfavore…Perche? Maledetto pervertido! – Molesto le comencé a reclamar en mi lengua madre.

Mientras yo discutía con Francis, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, di un pequeño salto mientras que Gilbert reía con su típico "kesesese".

Al voltearme vi a Antonio mirándome con esos ojos verdes, que tanto me atormentan maldición así no aguantare por pescarlo a besos y al parecer el siente lo mismo. Nos miramos durante mucho rato hasta que recibí un mensaje para entrar al escenario nuevamente.

-Ve~ fratello! Tenemos que volver – me grita mi hermano desde una punta antes de volver al escenario.

-Va bene…bene perfavore….lei ha un bell' aspectto! – Apresurado, corrí hasta llegar al lado de mi hermano menor – è interesante Feliciano.

-Si fratello…è interesante! È perfetto! – me sonríe, tomándome del brazo, al notarse leve lo nervioso que estaba.

Antes de volver al escenario rezamos un padre nuestro como católicos que hemos y somos. Una vez terminado salimos abrazados parándonos delante, en medio del escenario. Sonreímos, mirando a todos y elegantes ganándonos los corazones de algunas signorinas que nos echaban ojitos, coquetas.

-Grazie mille! Estoy moito riconoscente! Voi son meraviglioso! – ambos agradecimos haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Bene!...Vamos a continuar Feliciano – mire a mi hermano que permanecía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Va bene~ fratello~ ve~ - me mira al lanzar mi guitarra donde estaba yo.

Miramos a todos y comenzamos nuevamente…estuvimos varios minutos mas hasta que terminamos finalmente. Despedimos al público y nos acercamos a Alfred.

-That's perfect! ¡That's wonderfull! – nos toma a mi y a mi hermano por nuestros hombros. A Alfred se le notaba demasiado feliz.

-È meraviglioso~ Alfred – mi fratellino sonreía al igual que yo. Me abrazo y yo le correspondí a ambos.

Francis y Gilbert también se acercaron y me felicitaron. Antonio no se atrevió a acercarse y tuve que ir yo a hablarle al momento que me iba aproximando mi corazón se aceleraba con mas fuerzas como si algo me estuviera lastimando.

* * *

**Hasta hay eh quedado no eh andado con mucha inspiración y eso no es bueno nada bueno pero como es el comienzo espero arreglarlo...o empeorarlo... como quede **

**alguna critica no me haría mal XD ojala les guste.**


End file.
